


The Message Home

by Reynarius



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Based on that audio clip we got from Mara, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Romance, Soft feelings, these two deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: Petra has been waiting so long for her Queen's return, and the day is upon her sooner than she thinks.
Relationships: Mara Sov/Petra Venj
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The Message Home

**Author's Note:**

> dead ass i wrote this IMMEDIATELY after we heard the Season of the Hunt message from Mara. its the way she just said Petra's name and I was OFF.
> 
> Anyways they're dating !! here's a gift for all the gays

Another day with the curse. Another day Petra wished this would just end already. She should have known about Riven from the start, she was the one who ordered the attack - Riven had been given time to grant one last wish. Guilt ate at her every waking moment for that mistake.

On top of that, she’d lost track several times now of how many weeks they had been fighting this battle, and how many weeks it had been since Mara had left once again. Leaving them behind with only cryptic messages in her wake. Petra knew better though, to doubt or question her Queen’s judgement or her actions. There had to be a greater plan, a reason for so much time spent away. There had to be.

Petra just missed her, fervently. There was never a moment where she did not think of Mara. Worried over her, and hoped that wherever she was, she was safe. Though if anyone asked her about missing Mara, she’d adamantly deny it. She would not be seen as something small, a woman who only spent her days pining after Mara Sov - the Queen who would never love her.

That was according to everyone else around them, not herself and most certainly not according to Mara. She already knew how the Queen felt about her, the rest of the system did not need to know it too. 

The Queen’s Wrath was pulled from her thoughts by the radio crackling to life for a moment on the table behind her. Just a moment, but it was long enough that Petra swore she heard Mara’s voice through the static. It was impossible to discern, yet when she looked to the Corsair standing next to the radio and saw the bewildered expression upon their face - it made her believe she was not the only one who had heard their Queen.

“Corsair, see if you can clear up that signal.”

“Right away.”

Petra watched as the Corsair fiddled with dials on the front of the radio. Tuning it frantically to try and catch the signal, turning them over and over until Petra was almost frustrated enough to go over there and do it herself. They were taking too long. 

But she bit back her impatience, and waited as the signal became clearer to hear with each second that ticked by. By the time the Corsair was finished, Petra knew the voice on the other end all too well.  
  
_“To all corners of the system, I’ve emptied the armories on the fringe.”_

Mara’s voice hit her in an instant, and she was overcome with a flurry of emotion that she could not even begin to name. It was to her like a breath of air taken after being submerged beneath the waters for far too long, and now the weight of an endless sea has been lifted off of her chest.

Petra had to lean against the table, steadying her otherwise trembling form from what one would likely call overwhelming joy, maybe even relief or perhaps even a bit of both. Hearing Mara’s voice made her heart twist in her chest, and made her yearn for her Queen in a way that she hadn’t for quite some time.

She closed her eye and just listened. All she heard now was her Queen, not the commotion of the Corsairs as they too drew closer to the radio and listened to Mara. Nor the distant sounds of their enemies as they clashed. 

No, all Petra could do is hang onto every word the Queen said next.

_“Sent Corsair warship fleets. Deployed Harbingers. And yet...the Black Fleet persists. I know what it’s taken from you.”_

Silence followed those words, and for a moment Petra thought that Mara was done speaking - that she would leave them with just those few sparse sentences. 

_“Petra…”_

Her name. Mara’s voice whispering her name through the radio, Petra shook her head. She had to have misheard that right? 

No, the Corsairs were staring right at her now. They had heard, Mara had said her name.

The tenderness to her voice, the whisper of her name. It played out loud and clear for all the galaxy to hear. It caused Petra’s heart to leap up into her throat, racing endlessly. Repeating itself over and over in her mind, so much that she almost missed the rest of her Queen’s message.

_“I’ve been away too long, and for that, I apologise. Your compassion and leadership have been a boon to me- and our people.”_

Petra wanted nothing more in that moment than to tell Mara that she would wait a lifetime for her, if that was what she asked of her Wrath. That apologies were not necessary. She had already forgiven her long ago, that her mission was important.

She smiled though, hearing the small pause just before Mara quickly added ‘and our people’. It filled her chest with a warmth she had not felt in some time, a spreading warmth that relieved her of her tension, and the weight pressed upon her own shoulders.

_“This all started with the Dreaming City. I shall return to finish it.”_ The Queen sighed, _“Savathûn will be waiting.”_

She heard Mara’s sigh, and for the first time, it was a sign of the weight that the Queen was bearing upon her shoulders. All on her own. Petra wished she could help her bear it too, just as she had always done.

But more importantly, Mara would return to them. To her. They would work together to set things right once more. 

Petra drew in a deep breath as the message ended and the radio went back to static. She looked to her Corsair’s, all of whom were looking right back at her. Realizing her position, she straightened her stance and cleared her throat. Forcing down the knot that had built there.

“Return to your duties, and prepare for our Queen’s arrival,” she ordered, looking away from the Corsairs to look back out over the Dreaming City.

Behind her most of the footsteps and voices of her Corsairs faded to quiet, while others remained distant. But it was enough for Petra to let her tension bleed away once more, she glanced back at the radio and clasped a hand over her still racing heart. 

She ached for it to be her Queen’s hand resting over her heart now, calming her rapid pulse and ushering her into complete calm with just a touch. As she had always been able to do when it came to Petra.

“Until you are back home, My Queen.” 

**Author's Note:**

> im crying :')))))


End file.
